


Industry and Reward

by Ankhet



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (kinda?), Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, And he.. gets one? Or he gets a loving Dom so that's something, Begging, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cock Rings, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Come play, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcy has a size kink, F/M, Face-Fucking, Feelings, Ice Play, Light BDSM, M/M, Medium BDSM? Is that a thing? I guess it is now, Multi, NaNoWriMo 2018, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, PWP, Pearl Necklace, Podfic Welcome, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Smut, Spitroasting, Steve has a cum kink, Threesome - F/M/M, and a praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankhet/pseuds/Ankhet
Summary: Industry - The task at hand will be difficult. Only an extremely hard-working person will earn the satisfaction and reward for a job well done.





	1. Chapter 1

Darcy grins down at Bucky as he works his mouth slowly down her body.

“Are you up to this, soldier?” She asks in a mock-serious voice. “The task at hand WILL be difficult. There is no easy mode here; only the hardest-working soldier can satisfy me and earn their rewar-OH GOD!” She draws a sharp breath, arching off the bed below her as Bucky swipes his tongue across her clit.

He grins back up at her. “Reward?”

“Not if you don’t keep doing that! Jesus, Buck.”

She hears a chuckle above her just before Steve pinches her nipple. Her eyes fly open and meet his blue eyes staring down at her. “Language, Darce. Language.” She sticks her tongue out at him, earning herself a harder pinch. “Do I have to use your gag, doll?”

Darcy shakes her head. “No. I’ll be good. Now can I get back to telling Bucky what his reward will be, or do you want to take over?”

Steve motions for her to go ahead with his free hand. She turns her attention back to Bucky as Steve’s free hand drops to rub her neglected nipple between his fingers.

“Your re-ah!-reward for getting me off with just your t-tongue,” she gasps between shuddering breaths, trying to focus around Steve’s hands on her breasts and Bucky’s renewed, albeit slow and teasing, attentions to her pussy. “Will - fuck - S-Steve will fuck you. But only if you - mm - don’t use your hands.”

“On her or yourself,” Steve interjects. Bucky moans against Darcy’s pussy, causing her to buck and cry out.

Bucky lays his arm across her hips, holding her to the bed, and speeds his own ministrations up. He knows what she likes, and he knows how to listen and pay attention to her body telling him what to do even when she’s lost the ability to tell him herself.

Steve, too, knows their girl better than she thinks he does. He knows when to be rough with her tits, and when to lean down and lick them in soothing apology. He knows when he can attach a pair of clamps to her nipples, how tight she can take and be happy. He knows when to tug lightly on the chain between them.

“Oh fuc--” Darcy bites out.

“Language…” Steve drawls, tugging the chain steadily tighter, pulling her nipples taut and forcing Darcy to arch up on the bed to follow them.

“S..sorry..” She manages to choke out.

He grins. “No you’re not.” And drops the chain between her aching breasts.

“No I’m not,” she moans out in agreement.

Darcy knows she’s close. “Gaw--fuck.. I know  _ he _ can’t use his hands, but can I?”

“By all means,” Steve purrs.

Darcy’s hands fly down to Bucky’s head between her thighs. He focuses on her clit - gently, firmly swiping his tongue back and forth over it, swirling around it, and her world explodes.

She knows she’s screaming. Thank fuck Tony soundproofed the hell out of the Tower before inviting everyone to live there. She can’t catch her breath. She isn’t sure she ever wants to.

She feels Bucky’s tongue slow, then stop. She releases her grip on his head as he eases his way up her body, grinning at her and then up at Steve.

“So, did I earn my reward?” he asks.

Steve raises an eyebrow down at Darcy.

“I dunno, Darce, what do you say?”

She finally catches her breath, chest still heaving from the force of her orgasm. “Oh yeah. Mmm, fuck yes please. I wanna watch this.”

Steve grins and tweaks the clamps still on her nipples before he moves to take them off. Darcy stops him.

“Leave them.” 

She manages to crawl up the bed to sit back against the pillows. She moans every time her breasts move, the chain weighing down between them, the clamps pulling just a little on her too-tender nipples. “Maybe I’ll want to get in on the fun too in a little bit. Don’t be too quick now, boys.” She grins and runs a finger down her body, gasping as she dips it into her dripping pussy.

Steve groans and drops his head into Bucky’s shoulder. “She’s gonna kill me, Buck. She’s killing us. This is her grand plan, I know it.”

Bucky grins. “Then let’s at least make it a fun end.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the tags, guys! Lots of stuff added in chapter 2. Enjoy!

Steve grins at Bucky with a glint in his eye. Bucky knows what it means: Darcy wants to play like that? Let’s play, then. He catches Steve’s mouth in a kiss before Steve breaks away and looks over at Darcy.

“Doll, grab me that cock ring? The neoprene one, the.. the stretchy one with snaps?”

She nods and reaches over into the bedside table and rummages for a moment or two. She finally finds the toy Steve’s talking about and hands it to him. As he leans down to take it from her, he kisses her cheek and whispers something too low for Bucky to hear. Bucky’s curiosity is cut short when Steve wraps the toy snugly around the base of his cock and behind his balls. Steve catches Bucky’s eyes and says softly, “you are not to come until I take this off.” Bucky swallows around a suddenly dry mouth and nods in agreement.

Steve’s produced a bottle of lube from another part of the bed and Bucky watches as Steve coats his fingers in the stuff. He moans as Steve reaches past his balls and strokes around his asshole.

Steve circles his finger a time or two before pulling back and moving aside. “Hands and knees, Buck,” he orders. Bucky hurries to obey.

Steve pushes two fingers into Bucky, sinking slowly into him. When he hears Bucky moan he slips a third in. Bucky arches his back as Steve slowly starts pumping his fingers inside him, brushing every so often against his prostate. All too soon, Bucky whimpers in disappointment when Steve withdraws his hand.

Steve chuckles a little, fondly. “I’ve got you, Buck.” He lines the head of his cock up with Bucky’s hole and nudges at the entrance. Bucky presses back into him; Steve groans. He holds Bucky’s hips in his hands and pulls Bucky back onto his cock. Bucky can only drop his head and moan as Steve fucks him in earnest.

Darcy moans loudly, drawing Steve’s attention. Her fingers are deep in her own pussy, thrusting in time with Steve’s pounding into Bucky’s ass. She notices him looking and tosses him the toy he’d asked for earlier. Her hand goes back to the chain between her breasts to jiggle it against her sensitive nipples and she moans again, her head thrown back against the headboard.

Between Bucky’s ass clenching around him, the sight of Darcy playing with herself, and the sounds of both his lovers’ moans filling his ears, Steve falls apart. He thrusts roughly, unevenly into Bucky with a shout, filling him with cum.

After taking a few seconds to catch his breath, Steve presses a hand between Bucky’s shoulderblades to keep him positioned with his ass in the air. He leans down and whispers in his ear “I’m not done with you yet, love.”

Bucky feels Steve slowly pull his softening dick out of his ass. Almost immediately, a toy is gently pressed against his puckered rim. Steve kisses the small of Bucky’s back as he presses his favorite anal plug into him, holding Steve’s cum in Bucky’s ass. Steve grabs one of Bucky’s butt cheeks as he lets go of the toy. He leans down to Bucky’s ear. “Now fuck our girl nice and slow.” He watches Darcy shiver in anticipation. “And no coming. Either of you. Not yet.”

Steve heads toward the door, leaving his lovers on the bed. Bucky licks his lips as he slowly crawls up the bed to Darcy. When he reaches her legs he sits up, grabbing an ankle in each hand, and pulls her down the pillows so he can crawl over her entirely. He leans down and kisses her sweetly.

Their hands drift, roaming over each other as though they hadn’t been fucking for the last hour at least - not to mention the previous four months. Dimly, Bucky registers the sound of water running in the other room, but dismisses it in favor of Darcy. He lifts her knees and she obligingly wraps her legs around his waist, drawing him closer to her.

They both groan in appreciation as Bucky sinks slowly into Darcy. Bucky holds still for a moment, trying to get a hold of himself and not come then and there. After a moment he pulls his hips back a little and slams back into her. He’s fucking her in earnest when movement catches his eye. Steve walks back into the room with a glass of ice water. He sets the glass on the bedside table and climbs onto the bed; Bucky notices Steve’s cock is damp, like he’d washed it before coming back to bed.

Steve touches one finger to the chain between her nipple clamps, pulling it just barely taut, and Darcy whimpers more in pain than pleasure. He frowns at that. This won’t do. He reaches over her and releases both clamps at the same time and Darcy screams. Steve moves quickly to soothe her tortured breasts with ice from the glass. Darcy’s scream changes from wordless to a wrecked-sounding “ _ oh fuck _ ”.

Steve  _ tsk _ s and withdraws one hand to nudge his cock against her lips. “What did I say about language, doll?”

Before she can form an answer he pushes his cock gently into her mouth. She moans weakly around him, moving her tongue just so along the ridge under the head right where she knows Steve likes it and he moans in reply. One hand comes to rest on Darcy’s head and he moves his hips, gently fucking her mouth, keeping pace with Bucky fucking her pussy. Darcy’s half out of her mind with pleasure, caught here between her lovers.

Bucky starts whimpering lowly, just barely audible to Darcy. He slows his movements down and closes his eyes in concentration, trying not to come before Steve says he can. Before Steve takes the cock ring off of him.

“Steve, please. Please, Stevie, please let me come please…” Bucky doesn’t even realize he’s babbling, pleading to Steve, until a hand on his cheek interrupts him. Bucky opens his eyes to meet Steve’s.

“Shhh,” Steve whispers to Bucky, slipping his thumb into Bucky’s mouth. 

Bucky holds Steve’s gaze as he deliberately sucks on Steve’s finger. Steve groans and lets his eyes fall closed, his other hand moving from Darcy’s hair to her tender breast as his hips start thrusting erratically. He can feel his lovers moaning around him and it’s almost too much for Steve to bear. He pulls his cock from Darcy’s mouth, stroking himself as he moves down her body and comes all over her beautiful tits.

Steve takes a little longer to recover this time. When he finally comes back to himself, his hand drifts to Darcy’s breasts and massages his own cum into her aching nipples. He leans down and whispers to her, knowing Bucky can hear, “you can cum now if you want. But if you let Bucky fill your pussy with his cum without letting  _ yourself _ come, I promise a special treat.”

Darcy moans and her eyes roll back. Bucky’s hips stutter. Steve trails his hand down Darcy’s body to the place where his lovers are connected and opens the cock ring with a flick. Bucky gasps and slams into Darcy, chasing his own pleasure, knowing Steve’s actions are his permission to orgasm. He fucks her hard for only a couple more thrusts, then comes inside her with a shout. He’s still braced over Darcy on his forearms when he feels Steve stroking his back and murmuring to him.

“...so good for me, my Bucky. Buck, look how sexy you are, how sexy you both are. Look how our girl is wrung out like that, filled and covered with our cum.” Darcy loves how Steve delights in indulging all of their kinks together. Steve’s cum kink and Bucky’s game willingness to go along with it, Bucky’s almost desperate desire to be controlled gently by someone who loves him and to willingly follow their orders knowing he’s safe and cared for, Darcy’s own affinity for overstimulation and Steve and Bucky’s enthusiastic willingness   to indulge her - all just more reasons Darcy’s starting to think she loves them both, even if she thinks it might be a little too soon to tell them.

Bucky groans weakly and nearly collapses onto Darcy bonelessly as he comes down from the high of his long-awaited orgasm. His ass is in the air, and Steve takes advantage of it. He runs a hand down Bucky’s spine down to the base of the toy still in him. He slowly pulls it out of Bucky, ignoring his weak cries of mixed pleasure and overstim, and tosses it aside.

Bucky finally, slowly comes back to himself. He sits up and starts to pull out of Darcy, when he sees Steve pulling one of their bigger dildos out of the side table and coating it with lube. Bucky slips from her and falls to the side to watch Steve absolutely wreck their girl. Steve runs the dildo’s head along her slit, gathering Bucky’s dripping cum and her own juices.

Steve reaches up and pinches one of Darcy’s nipples gently. She gasps and her eyes fly open and meet his own. He nudges the toy at her entrance and grins up at her. “You ready, sweetheart?”

“Mm-hmm,” she moans in the affirmative, nodding her head weakly. She’s already halfway to fuck drunk. Steve wants to get her all the way there: speechless, limp, and covered with cum from both her lovers. He wants to sear this imagine permanently into his brain. Steve slowly pushes the toy into her, praising her and slowly rubbing a finger around her clit, never touching the head of her clit directly. She moans and tries to buck up, but finds Bucky’s left arm holding her hips down again. He shoots a blissed out grin her way. “Gotta be good for Stevie, doll.” She whimpers in agreement and lets her head fall back to the bed.

Steve’s definitely got a praise kink too. He praises her: tells her how beautiful she is spread out all debauched in front of him; how good she is, taking everything he gives her; how much he loves seeing her covered in his cum, how much he loves knowing she’s filled with Bucky’s cum, how fucking hot she is stuffed so full for him.

Finally the dildo is seated all the way inside her. He sweeps his fingers along the outside of her pussy and around the toy, gathering what cum and juices and lube he can before focusing on her clit. She writhes, trying to arch off the bed as Bucky holds her down and he knows she is close. He moves the dildo in her, pushing it in and out of her pussy oh so slowly, and she falls apart. She shakes and screams her way through the most intense orgasm of her life, finally, blissfully coming down to Bucky petting her hair and whispering words of praise in between peppering the side of her head with kisses.

“We love you too, Darcy doll” is whispered into her hair and she realises she’s babbled her feelings out some time in the last few minutes. She doesn’t regret it one bit. Steve curls up around them on her other side and as they drift to sleep, she thinks again: not one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cock ring is much like [this one](https://perfectfitbrand.com/neoprene-snap-cock-rings.html) here.


End file.
